


Suspicion

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: B.Zircon goes full Phoenix Wright, Coup d'état, F/F, Investigation, Mystery, Post The trial, Regicide, Suspicion, White Diamond Killed Pink Diamond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After Rose Quartz's Escape from the courtroom, and listening to her Zircon's mind blowing Theory, Blue Diamond Decides to investigate the true circumstances of Pink's Death, unearthing a secret that was better left forgotten.





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Yd's Behavior made her very suspicious in my eyes

"Pearl, send the Robonoids to the Ruins." A still upset Yellow Diamond ordered from the edge of the hole she just made. "They'll shatter her before she even dares to escape from there."

"Yes! My Diamond!" The yellow colored pearl complied immediately from the base of the matriarch's throne.

Blue Diamond looked at her sister's imposing figure, thinking about what her Zircon had said before.

"Yellow?" She addressed her equal.

"Not now Blue." The other gem tried to dismiss her. "Our utmost priority is shattering that rebel scum once and for all."

"Yellow." She said again, this time in an effort to catch her attention.

The other gem ignored her, returning to her throne to sit down on it.

"YELLOW!" The blue gem shouted before grasping the other diamond's shoulder.

The military gem let out an annoyed sigh before complying with the diplomat.

"What is it, Blue?" She said with a very annoyed tone.

"Why you were so upset when My zircon pointed that out?" The blue leader asked.

"She dared to question our authority, Blue." She answered. "That itself it's an act of treason."

"She was right." Blue said. "Pink was shattered by surprise, she was completely defenseless against an attack."

"You won't believe those lies that Rose Quartz told your zircon, aren't you?" Yellow scoffed at her.

"No." The other answered. "Bit there was something odd about you during the entire trial, you were desperate to shatter her and leave."

"I'm a busy gem" Yellow said. "And unlike you, I have better things to do instead of crying for Pink."

Whit that the diamond walked into her throne and sat on it.

"The Robonoids are already deployed, Pearl?" The yellow matriarch asked her assistant.

"Yes, my Diamond!" She said. 

"Good." Yellow said before looking at a small speck of green at the feet of her throne. She made a grimace before stomping it, shattering the zircon that failed her.

"Let's go, Pearl." She said before the small companion summoned a beam of light from beneath them, translading them to Yellow's flagship.

This left the pair of blue gems alone in the courtroom.

"Pearl?" 

"Yes? My Diamond" The blue pearl said.

"Take my zircon back into the ship." Blue said. "I have a bad feeling that Yellow Is hiding something."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your kudos and comments if you also believe that WD is pure evil or if you liked the story.


End file.
